eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary
Legendary Status is a title granted to player-controller characters denoting great accomplishment, great strength, or significant influence to the world of Eternia. This list should be taken largely as incomplete and a work-in-progress, as more characters can be added here whenever they're deemed worthy. A legendary character is considered higher than most others of their time by a wide margin, having either conquered or battled their way to fame. Their power is graded against the Eternia Power ranking system. The Hall of Warriors Asariel Melym Head of the Melym clan in 568AC, Asariel was considered by many the greatest High King of Valmasia since Arthor Pendragon, and by proxy, the second-greatest warrior of all time. When the ancient Vampire Vlad brought a scourge that threatened to destroy Valmasia, it was Asariel and the brave few who stood against impossible odds to save their people. He created the fabled and legendary Lunar Watch - an organization dedicated to the protection of the country from outstanding, supernatural and overwhelming threats. They are said to have possessed extremely rare powers, and operated above the law; answering only to Asariel Melym himself. Power: Strength (S), Durability (S), Agility (S), Magic Power (A), Magic Damage (A), Intelligence (B), Willpower (A) Katsu Aoi An illusionist in the 600s who outwitted and outplayed the criminals of the era and almost brought about the downfall of the entire Melym line for the sake of his wife and child. Power: Strength ©, Durability (A), Agility (A), Magic Power (S), Magic Damage (A), Intelligence (B), Willpower (D) Eline Sakete The first Empress of Valmasia who brought about the end of the Melym high kings. Wielding Durendal, she managed to gain the oscuri and the disenfranchised of the continent to her aid and dark call, leading them against the peacefully indolent Duratus of the era and banishing the last princess of the main Melym family to exile. Committed suicide with Durendal, and her necromanced corpse was destroyed in the Plague war for Alteros of 777. Power: Strength (D), Durability (A), Agility ©, Magic Power (S), Magic Damage (S), Intelligence (D), Willpower (D) Uriel Melym The first post-Elinian king of Danarium. Enslaver of the Oscuri and Cyclops, Uriel Melym was feared across Valmasia first as the Sakete Empress' dark general, and then as the ruthless and merciless crusader against the inhuman and dark of the world. Killed by Zahilekim Sakete in 777. Power: Strength (S), Durability (B+), Agility (S), Magic Power (B), Magic Damage (D), Intelligence (B), Willpower © Eurus Avharain The founder of the Avharain family as royalty of Byson, Eurus turned the city into a power. Slayer of Demergo Veltican, feared and accomplished warrior who fought down Kzer'za Kokb'ael twice in his life, during his prime and twilight years. Nemesis to the great yokai, and perished at his hands. Power: Strength (A), Durability (A), Agility (A), Magic Power (A), Magic Damage (A), Intelligence (B), Willpower (A) Namarre Sakete Oscuri vindicator who brought about the freeing of Alteros and Nostvale from Danarite and Frostvalian influence respectively, the death of three kings, and discovered the secret to 'curing' sin magic. Wife of Zahilekim Sakete. Succeeded by the doppleganger Sareen. Exiled in the year 786. Power: Strength (E), Durability (A), Agility (D), Magic Power (E-), Magic Damage (S+), Intelligence (A), Willpower © Zahilekim Sakete Son of Eline Sakete, sin mage of Greed. Killer of Uriel Melym, he held two crowns in the course of his life and accrued an immense hoard of treasure and artifacts reaped from across Valmasia. Came to be known as the mind bender shortly after forcing Nostvale's army to fight amongst itself during the Western War. Exiled alongside his wife in the year 786. Power: Strength (E), Durability (A), Agility (C+), Magic Power (S), Magic Damage (A), Intelligence (D-), Willpower (E) Kokb'ael Kzer-Za Yokai on the brink of total perfection, slaughterer of countless powerful magi and tens of thousands of other people. Aided by Judeal Loki. Defeated at various points in history by Eline Sakete, Eurus Avharain, and Anariel Melym. All of Valmasia banded together to defeat him in the early 800s, vanquished at last by Anariel Melym with the divine artifact of Mercy. Power: Strength (SS), Durability (S+), Agility (A), Magic Power (S+), Magic Damage (S), Intelligence (A), Willpower (D) Aria Hirano The second empress of Valmasia. With aid from Judeal Loki and thereafter Kokb'ael Kzer'za, managed to unite Valmasia for the first time since Eline's fall, bringing an era of darkness once more unto Valmasia, conquering Danarium after the city declared war upon Nostvale to stop her. Fell in combat versus Ersa Avharain. Power: Strength (B), Durability (S), Agility (A), Magic Power (A), Magic Damage (A+), Intelligence (B), Willpower © Dominic Falco Lich-king of Nostvale, exterminator of full-shifters and thrallmaster of undead dragons. Created the artificial star Acrux, summoned the sin spirit of Aeshma to manifest and gained the powers of sin magic, became an oscuri Vindicator through experimentation with an ancient goblet; And wore a funny hat the entire time. Power: Strength (D), Durability (B), Agility (B), Magic Power (S+), Magic Damage (S), Intelligence (A+), Willpower (D) Anariel Melym Born of Ouriel Melym, the young girl became champion of Valmasia at the youngest age ever, twelve, and had been involved in political strife ever since. She lead a valiant resistance against the forming empire of Aria Hirano but was ultimately defeated. In her lifetime the woman developed the powerful and potent storm magic, held the power of mercy to judge men and monsters, and defeated the Imperfect Yokai, Kokb'ael in it's human form, not once but thrice in single combat. She eventually became a storm elemental and was defeated after Athena Rosengard butchered her remaining family. Power: Strength (B), Durability (A), Agility (S), Magic Power (A+), Magic Damage (S-), Intelligence ©, Willpower (B) Athena Rosengard Ordinem of the Inquisition, Executioner of the Glacium, and third holder of the Master Crown. She led her companions on a coup against the Queen Euphemia Melym-Gorgwain, killing her and the Storm Elemental, Anariel Melym. Following a bloody rise to power in a time of instability in Danarium, she began a crusade against the fell forces of Valmasia and united the people of the country against the Vampire threat. She was a knowledgeable scholar of the Depraved Arts, and developed Anti-Rift Magic to combat the Dread Necromancer, Eutan Haruke. Fell in combat versus the vampire lord My'aell and his lackeys. Power: Strength (C+), Durability (B), Agility (S+), Magic Power (B), Magic Damage (A), Intelligence (D), Willpower © Dumuzid Balaraq Equaled only by Kokb'ael Kzer-za in proximity to absolute ascension, he reigned as one of the strongest Imperfect Yokai to date from the years ~980 to 1046. Dumuzid brought wide-spread panic and despair to a previously structured, orderly, and peaceful world, sending the Allied Cities into an eventual disparity and claiming the city of Loranthis as his own. Raising numerous powerful magi to serve him, Dumuzid's regime and terrible presence was only quelled when both New Alteros and Nostvale banded together, sending scrambled armies to fight the Ascended Yokai and finally defeat him. Power: Strength (S), Durability (S+), Agility (B+), Magic Power (S), Magic Damage (SS+), Intelligence (B-), Willpower (D)